


SW19-Rain Delay

by andelia



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/pseuds/andelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文时间设定为2007年温网第2日，游乐之作，请忽视BUG( if there's any)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	SW19-Rain Delay

这里是SW19，象征着传统和尊贵。

***

平时吵吵嚷嚷的休息室，嗯，依然吵吵嚷嚷，以致于Thomas Johanson先生不得不提高了嗓门说话：“女士们先生们，我很荣幸地通知你们，现在是Rain Delay时间。”  
只可惜作为一位大满贯得主，他似乎并没有树立起相应的威信。他话音刚落，吐槽便从四面八方迅猛而起。  
“好眼神，哪里看到的女士们？”美国的那个Andy说。  
“也许他错把Feli或者Wawrinka当成了小妞。”Safin撇撇嘴，换来他对面的人一阵苦笑，“我说，Marat你别老欺负人家Stanis了……”  
“人家Stanis还是你们家Stanis？得了Roger，谁都知道瑞士的二号男单是你的亲卫队骨干。”  
伟大的球王陛下或许在场上可以不必惧怕Marat Safin，但论起斗嘴的功夫来，他可是占不到任何便宜。心知Safin在第三轮之前都不打算跟他好好说话，Federer摇摇头，准备把注意力的焦点转向别人，“说起来，Thomas，你确定你的眼睛没事了么？”  
“对对，Mario会很乐意接你到他家疗养的，反正他暂时也还回不了赛场。”说话的是一副忠厚老实相的Tim Henman，好吧，事实上他长期以来都是球王的恶作剧搭档。  
Johanson啼笑皆非，“你们……”

还没等他想出正确的反击词语，背后一声简直可以用“惨叫”来形容的惊呼夺走了所有人的注意力，“Richard你竟然又跟Jo-Wilfried勾搭在一起！”只见法国的黑小子气鼓鼓的冲向Gasquet和Tsonga，用力的想把他们从沙发上拽下来。  
哦哦捉奸事件！  
满屋子的“大人们”都安静下来，就连一直在打打闹闹的Lopez和Nadal也被Moya按住，比了个“噤声”的手势。  
身处漩涡中心的Gasquet倒是处变不惊，轻轻拍掉小黑仔的爪子，“Gael你是要以情敌的身份跟我说话呢还是什么别的？”  
Monfils眨眨眼睛，似乎明白了什么，于是瞬间蔫了下来，瞄了一眼早上还好好的给了他一个早安吻的Gasquet，再瞄一眼昨天晚上陪他打游戏打到大半夜的Tsonga，扁起嘴，默默的松开手走到沙发的另一头坐下。  
还是容易心软的Tsonga蹭了过去拍拍他，“别这样Gael，我跟Richard都在等你呢。你看我们的比赛都早比完了不是么？”  
Monfils闻言转过头去望Gasquet，偏偏后者瞬间就已经跟Djokovic聊得开心不已。于是黑小子再次鼓起了脸颊，掏出手机打起电话来，“喂喂Juan你上次说要带我去吃的那家阿根廷餐馆在哪里……我是谁？我是Gael啊，诶诶什么，你是Juan Martin Del Potro不是Juan Monaco？啊？喂？喂！”  
……电话被挂断了。  
Monfils放下手机，刚想说些什么，目光却跟Gasquet的不期而遇。两人同时“哼”了一声扭过头，标准的小孩子吵架模式。  
Tsonga瞅瞅左边的这个，再看看右边的那个，叹了口气，缩回到沙发上。

没戏看了。“大人们”交换着眼神，重新开始了喧哗。  
就在一片喧哗中，一个爽朗的声音显得特别突出，“年轻人的关系真是好复杂啊。”John McEnroe不知什么时候也到了这个屋子里面，还拿着一袋糕点四处分发，“James来尝尝这个，我从裁判长的餐桌上拿的，哦可爱的小Andy，也给你一点。”  
就在Roddick正打算伸手去接的时候，袋子被一把夺走了。“Andy，我不是告诉你不能吃来历不明的人给的食物吗？”  
“来历不明？”McEnroe冷哼一声，“Andy你去告诉你家教练大人，是哪个来历不明的人让他在1984年的温布尔登决赛中只拿到4局的？”  
“哦哦温布尔登，Andy你去问问那个家伙，究竟是哪个人在1977年半决赛上输给我的时候差点哭鼻子的。”  
“谁哭了谁哭了？”McEnroe如众人所预计的那样暴跳了起来——数十年如一日的对激将法忍耐力为零。  
“诶奇怪了我有跟你说话么？”Connors瞟他一眼，又转回去教导自家徒弟，“Andy，你要学着点哦，如果再有来历不明的人跟你说话，你可以跟他说，you cannot be serious。”  
Andy Roddick现在只想把自己的国籍改成美国以外的任何国家。

幸好这时候组委会的工作人员来拯救了他：“先生们，雨已经停了，比赛有望在10分钟后恢复，请有比赛的各位回到场边准备比赛。”  
已经和好了的三个法国小孩中止了新一轮的说笑话大赛，Gasquet拍拍Monfils的肩膀，“加油，Gael。”而Tsonga则给了他一个鼓励的眼神。  
Johanson跟Safin也停下了奇妙的联合，让难得吃瘪的Henman/Federer组合松了一口气。  
只有Djokovic在喃喃自语，一脸愁云惨淡。  
Gasquet奇怪的看着他，“Nole，怎么了？”  
Djokovic苦着脸说，“Andy，我是说英国的这个Andy，他刚刚发了条短信来诅咒伦敦下18天的雨，反正他也不打比赛。”  
哦，上帝啊。

***

这里是SW19，象征着传统和尊贵。  
至少表面上如此。


End file.
